


【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第二章

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第二章

克利切暗自痛骂自己来这里之前为什么换了这一套衣服。可是后悔也来不及了，他僵硬的摸上胸口的拉链，紧紧闭上眼一口气拉到底。

拉链的底端正好在阴茎的根部，黑色的内裤裹着绵软的一团，看得艾玛暗暗吞了下口水。

他看着别过了头手都开始颤抖起来的克利切，伸手勾住他的内裤边缘缓缓扯了下来，露出一丛浅色的毛发和蛰伏在其中的性器。

克利切羞耻得一路红到胸口，滚烫的乳尖遇到略带些凉意的空气被激到挺立起来，在空气中颤颤巍巍。

艾玛忍住想要舔上那两颗小东西的欲望，掏出了克利切微微挺立的肉柱。

粉嫩的性器一看就知道没有多少经验，艾玛内心有些愉悦。他小心翼翼的戳了下软肉，惊讶的看着小东西颤颤的硬了起来。

艾玛睁大眼睛抬头看向克利切。

克利切伸手挡住自己通红一片的脸。他也不敢置信自己的身体居然如此欣喜于艾玛的触碰，居然毫不犹豫背叛了自己。这下艾玛肯定觉得他是个变态了吧。。。居然被男人随便摸一下就勃起了。

他恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

“皮尔森先生，你……”艾玛还没来得及说完就被克利切打断了。

“别说！”克利切扯过一个枕头紧紧捂在自己通红的脸上。

艾玛乖乖闭嘴，只是唇角的笑意掩饰不住，他细长的手指握住半硬着的肉棒，轻轻撸动起来。

都是男人，他当然知道该如何让克利切感觉舒服。作为一名园丁，长时间握着园艺剪的手指上遍布着茧子，当手掌圈住肉柱时，指根上的茧子覆在敏感至极的性器上轻轻一抽动，粗糙的触感让克利切控制不住地呻吟出声。

酥麻酸涨的感觉如电流般席卷全身，让克利切忍不住想要绞紧双腿。然而艾玛的身体夹在他的腿间，他只能夹紧了艾玛的腰，脚趾绷得紧紧的，连大腿内侧都有些痉挛。

“呜……嗯……”他把自己挡在枕头的后面，忍不住漏出的喘息声透过枕头有些模糊不清。艾玛不满的重重磨蹭了一下微微张开的尿道口，逼出克利切更大声一些的呻吟。

无法看见艾玛的动作，反而让克利切更加敏感，艾玛的手指不管触碰到哪里都让他为之一颤，他感觉自己已经彻底硬了，快感让他的大脑都开始迷糊，只希望心爱的人能带给他更多。

涨大的柱身让艾玛十分有成就感，他使出浑身解数爱抚着手里的小东西。他轻柔的拨开顶部的薄皮，露出嫩红的龟头，覆盖着薄茧的拇指不怀好意的绕着脆弱而敏感至极的嫩肉缓缓磨了一圈——

“哈啊——别、呜！”克利切挺了挺腰，巨大的快感激出了一身薄汗，让他的脑子彻底糊成一片。他眼前泛白，几乎什么也无法思考，只希望让快感延续的更多一点。

艾玛看着床上不住扭动着身体想往自己手里送的克利切。此刻他一路开到跨的连体工装被他蹭得大开，细瘦的腰难耐地扭动着，单薄的胸口肋骨根根分明，艳红的乳头被粗糙的工装磨得涨大了一倍，颤抖的挺立在覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的蜜色胸口。汗水在灯光下泛着光，让艾玛一瞬间觉得口干舌燥。

他加快了逗弄着柱身的手，另一只手从内裤边缘探进里面爱抚着两颗鼓胀的卵蛋，时不时恶意的轻轻一捏，克利切就会忍不住挺腰哽咽出声。

他喜欢克利切带着沙哑和媚意的嗓音。眼前这副色情的画面让他已经开始硬了。明明还是带着凉意的季节，艾玛却觉得自己浑身发热。他轻轻呼出一口气，低下头含住涨大的龟头，软舌绕着嫩红的顶端吸吮了一圈。

克利切的声音梗在了喉咙里，抓着枕头的手指指节因为用力过猛都泛了白，几乎快要痉挛了起来。

艾玛本以为这一下他该射出来了，他感觉自己的腰都要被克利切的腿绞得发痛。

克利切强忍住这一波让他头晕脑胀的快感，下唇都快被自己咬出了血。好不容易缓了过来后才放开一只手，往床头探去，找到了之前被扔掉的小量杯递给艾玛，用力过度的手软得几乎快握不住光滑的玻璃制品了。

艾玛恍然大悟。

“憋着可不好呀，皮尔森先生。刚刚射出来也没关系，我还可以再帮你一次。”艾玛终于忍不住了，他强行扯开克利切抱着的枕头。他想看着克利切的脸。

猛然曝光在灯光下让克利切还没反应过来，他的右眼角微微泛红，还带着因为过度的快感而逼出的生理性泪水，发丝凌乱的被汗水沾在涨红的脸上，整个人带着一股子情欲的性感。

艾玛不再克制自己的低头吻上了克利切的唇。

被自己咬得略微红肿的嘴唇覆盖上一阵凉意，第一次被其他人玩弄性器到大脑一片空白的克利切还没来得及搞清楚状况，下体又被艾玛握在手里快速撸动。

刚刚被强压下去的快感反噬而来，激烈到克利切小腹都绷紧到几近痉挛，带出明显的肌肉线条来。

艾玛嘴上手上都不闲着，舌头破开克利切的牙关，唇齿交缠带出粘腻的水声，缺氧带来的快感更加剧烈，克利切小腹抽动着，尿道口微微涨开，再次临近高潮。艾玛狠吸了一口克利切的嘴唇后直起身，拿起小小的量杯对准克利切的肉棒，拇指狠狠蹭过顶端的嫩肉。

“呜啊啊啊啊——”克利切的腰绷成了一张弓，双腿紧紧缠住了艾玛的腰，颤抖着射了出来。

发泄完的克利切瞬间瘫软了下来，不停喘着气。艾玛依然轻缓地撸动着手里微微疲软的小家伙，延长克利切的快感的同时尽量逼出更多的精液来。

目标达成。

或坐或站在客厅里的众人听到熟悉的叮咚声立刻转头看向屏幕。

“叮咚，恭喜各位完成任务B：任意人员获取指定人5ml精液（1/1），积分：10分，总积分：20分。任务3将于明天早晨8点发布。祝大家生活愉快。”

克利切和艾玛双双从交换室走了出来。

克利切脸上还带着些未散去的情欲，皱皱巴巴的工装一看就知道刚刚在屋里发生过什么。

没能抢到这次任务的人暗暗啧了一声，突然有些期待起了明天的任务。这不是普通的游戏，这其实是给他们的奖励吧？

虽然克利切本人可能完全不会这么想。

希望明天的主角别再是自己了。他祈祷。

TBC

下面是第三天的任务预告：

指定人：克利切·皮尔森

任务A：指定人使用工具（数量：1；属性：金属；物品：餐刀）获取任意人员一根手指。

任务B：指定人在被不少于三人围观的情况下剃除阴毛。


End file.
